Security documents such as ID cards and the like may be personalized with the information of a user and often contain a color photograph or monochrome photograph in the case of laser engraving. Extra security features may be used when producing ID documents and other documents of value. The merits of a security feature may be viewed in terms of a balance of four desirable properties: cost, durability, security and quality.
A range of security features exist for inclusion in the body of a card but these are not personalized to the individual owner of the card or document.
Security features may be added at point of issuance by using security ribbons containing such things as mass transferrable optically variable pigments, UV fluorescing pigments, dyes or the like. These types of security materials may be in the form of continuous ribbons in a multi-head, modular type printer or they may be added as a panel to a paneled color ribbon (e.g. YMCKUv) for use in a single-head desktop type printer. However, these types of security features may be restricted by their high material cost (i.e., they do not meet the cost criteria in the above list).
Printing, such as dye diffusion thermal transfer printing (also known as D2T2 or “dye-sublimation” printing) may be used to produce color images, such as photographic images of a person on identification documents. D2T2 may be used to provide high quality, full color photographs of a document owner. D2T2 media may be in the form of ribbons of different color for use in separate printing units in a multi-head modular printer, or may be in a paneled format for use in a single-head desktop printer.
In addition to photographic images, security features may be provided with identification documents or other documents. For example, pre-designed security laminates, such as holographic patches, may be used for security features. However, such security features are typically manufactured in large batches and are not personalized or individualized for an individual document holder.
Some security features may be added to a document using security ribbons using various printing materials. However, such security ribbons and/or associated materials may have a relatively high cost.